Juste toi et moi
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: {Geek x Alnia (OC)} Marre d'être seul, triste, abandonnée, triste...jusqu'au jour où je t'ai rencontré Warning Lemon


_Salut tout le monde! Me voici pour un petit Os bien particulier puisqu'il est pour ma chérie d'amour Alnia! J'espère qu'il va te plaire et désolée pour l'attente mais je l'ai publié sur mon nouveau ordi!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Non les personnages ne sont pas à moi_**

* * *

 **P.O.V Geek**

C'était une journée où j'aurais préféré rester au chaud devant une bonne partie de LOL que sortir dehors dans le froid mordant de l'hiver. Je ne distinguais que faiblement les choses m'entourant à cause du brouillard épais. L'air glacial passait à travers mon écharpe en laine me faisant frissonner au contact de ma peau brûlante. Pourquoi je me suis retrouvé seul dans les rues de Paris? Je sais pas non plus... J'étais parti précipitamment en ayant assez de me faire martyriser par tour le monde. Même Mathieu il est pas gentil. Personne ne m'aime, même dans ma propre famille. Je suis délaissé par tous ne recevant que des coups. Un larme coula bientôt suivi d'une autre, sans s'arrêter. Je m'écroulais sur un banc du parc du quartier d'à côté. Une douce main passa dans mes cheveux pour les caresser tendrement. Je redressais ma tête pour voir une jeune fille me tenir face. Elle était plus petite que moi dans les 1m50, ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur son visage angélique, une légère mèche rouge était coincée derrière son oreille gauche. Elle me sourit timidement la rendant encore plus belle, mais ce qui me marqua le plus c'est ses...boobies!

"Pourquoi t'es triste? Me demanda t-elle d'une douce voix.

-Je sais pas... Bafouillai je en me relevant.

-Faut pas te mettre dans cet état... Je m'appelle Alnia mais on me surnomme Aru et toi?

-Geek tout simplement... Pourquoi t'es seule à cette heure? Lui demandai je, surpris de voir une âme qui vit dans les environs.

-Ma colocataire est partie en soirée je devais la rejoindre et puis je t'ai vu...

-Ah elle va t'attendre ...

-Pas grave je vais pas te laisser seul alors que tu es pas bien."

Elle s'assit à côté de moi assez gênée et timide. Son regard fuyait le mien et ses doigts trituraient ses bracelets en argent. Je lui jetais des petites œillades discrètement pour la regarder un peu plus. On resta comme ça je ne sus combien de temps mais c'était agréable. Personne osait parler savourant la présence de l'autre. J'ouvris ma bouche sèche laissant l'air chaud entrer au contact du froid formant une légère fumée pour parler quand Mathieu arriva paniqué en courant. Il se plaça devant moi, le regard rempli d'incompréhension. Alnia tourna la tête vers moi perdue, je n'eus le temps de m'expliquer qu'il me prit dans ses bras.

"Oh putain me fait plus jamais aussi une peur ! Je suis désolé...je te promets de m'occuper mieux de toi..." me déclara t'il en me collant contre son manteau noir.

Je lui souris en enserrant sa taille. Je me laissais bercer par sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque. Il releva ma tête pour embrasser mon front.

"On rentre à la maison?

-Ou-oui je dis juste au revoir à Aru.

-Mais il y a personne geek."

Je tournais la tête pour voir qu'il avait raison. Mon regard fut attiré par un petit bout de papier. Je me sortis de ses bras pour le récupérer. C'était un bout de canson rose où un numéro de téléphone et quelques mots étaient marqués : _" j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir."_ Mon sourire s'étira et mes joues se mirent à rougir chose qui n'échappa pas à Mathieu. Il me serra contre lui en rajustant mon écharpe.

"Un peu plus et tu tombais malade. Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça?

-Rien rien...on rentre?!"

Il ébouriffa mes cheveux en se déplaçant tranquillement vers la maison, ne cherchant pas à comprendre. On franchit la porte de l'appartement apres quelques minutes. Maître Panda me sauta dans les bras en pleure pour s'excuser. Je vis de loin le Démon et le Hippie me sourire. Je leur murmurais des excuses en fermant mes yeux pour mieux savourer. C'était rare qu'ils soient aussi gentils et attentionnés. Je me sortis après quelques minutes pour enlever mes habits encombrant me tenant trop chaud. Je partis dans ma chambre prétextant une fatigue pour appeler Aru. Je tapais frénétiquement les touches sur le fixe. Je mordis ma lèvre nerveusement attendant la numérotation se finir. Sa douce voix se fit entendre derrière de la forte musique.

"Oui allo?

-Coucou c'est moi, le geek.

-Ah salut! Désolée pour toute à l'heure je ne voulais pas m'interposer entre ton frère et toi.

-Non c'est rien...je voulais juste savoir si on pouvait se revoir?

-...

-Aru?

-Oui elle accepte avec plaisir! dit une autre personne.

-D'accord me-merci."

Je raccrochais en m'allongeant sur mon lit heureux. Mon coeur tambourinait dans ma poitrine et des papillons se formaient dans mon ventre. Je ne cessais de penser à elle. Alors c'est ça être amoureux?!

Je m'endormis rassuré et envahit d'un immense bonheur.

* * *

Les jours passèrent sans que je puisse les voir défiler. Toutes mes journées étaient rivées sur sa personne. Que se soit par la pensée ou physiquement. On sortait ensemble c'est ce que le Patron il m'a dit. On allait dans les salles d'arcades et au resto japonais du coin. J'aimais être avec elle. Je regardais mon téléphone pour voir un sms. Je souris en hurlant que j'allais la voir. Je courus dans les rues pour te retrouver devant le cinéma. On allait voir catacombes je crois. Tu tenais absolument à voir un film d'horreur et je ne peux te dire non. On s'assit au fond de la salle, armés de pop-corns et sodas. Je commençais à être anxieux. Mathieu il m'a dit quand on va dans une salle comme ça avec une fille on doit l'embrasser à la fin, c'est ce qu'elle veut. Mais le problème c'est que je sais pas faire moi...Patron il m'a proposé son aide mais Maitre Panda il l'a tout de suite empêché en lui criant comme quoi j'apprendrais tout seul et après j'ai pas compris.

"Il a l'air bien ce film. Me dit elle en prenant une poignée de sucrerie.

-Oui c'est sûr..."répondis je, peu sûr de moi.

Je n'aimais pas les films d'épouvantes , ça me fillait les jetons et je partais à chaque fois avant la fin en hurlant et pleurant. Notre séance se passa tranquillement, enfin en apparence. Je me retenais de me mettre par terre pour plus rien voir mais tu tenais ma main pour te rassurer toi aussi chose qui me rendait plus fort. Tu te blottis timidement contre moi apeuré chose qui me fit devenir rouge pivoine. On se regarda, gênés. Nos lèvres se rapprochèrent doucement l'une de l'autre pour enfin se seller maladroitement. Mes yeux se fermèrent pour mieux apprécier. Tout mon corps devint brûlant à en trembler. Je caressais délicatement ses cheveux en me collant contre elle. On se sépara le regard voilé par l'extase de ce baiser. Tu me souris amoureusement en cajolant ma main.

"Je t'aime geek." Me murmura t-elle

Mon coeur rata un battement à ces paroles. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Mes joues s'empourprèrent et j'avais chaud, très chaud. La joie prit tout mon corps.

"Moi aussi Aru je t'aime..."

Le reste de film si on m'aurait demandé j'aurais été incapable de le dire. Je n'avais cessé de la regarder et de l'embrasser. On sortit main dans la main allant je ne sais où.

Pendant le chemin vers vraisemblablement son appartement elle me dit tout simplement: " Tu as déjà fait des bébés avec quelqu'un?"

Je m'arrêtais manquant de m'étouffer avec ma salive. Moi avoir déjà couché avec quelqu'un?! Soit je sais trop de chose là-dessus à cause du Patron mais je suis toujours puceau...

"Non jamais...et toi?

-Non plus...dis tu-tu veux en faire avec moi?

-Euh...ou-oui...avec pl-plaisir..."

Je me retrouvais dans sa chambre sur son lit, allongé. Aru était sur mes hanches me regardant d'un regard voilé par la luxure. Ses mains enlevèrent ma casquette pour la déposer sur la table de chevet. Elle caressa tendrement mes cheveux. Nos lèvres se happèrent ensemble en ouvrant nos bouches pour faire valser nos langues ensembles. Je la collais contre moi, rougissant au contact de ses boobies contre mon torse. J'enlevais son tee-shirt, les mains tremblantes. Je me transformais en tomate au vu de son soutien-gorge en dentelle noir dévoilant ses formes. Elle prit ma main pour la mettre sur sa poitrine en détournant le regard. C'était moelleux. Je la caressais du bout des doigts frémissant en sentant ses tétons se durcirent. Elle déposa un léger suçon dans mon cou me faisant gémir devant ses nouvelles sensations. C'est agréable. J'enlevai mon haut ayant trop chaud. On s'embrassa une nouvelle fois déjà en manque. Mes doigts passèrent dans son dos pour lui dégrafer son soutif pendant que les siens passaient sur mon torse me faisant frémir. Elle dessinait des cercles invisibles autour de mes mamelons me provoquant d'incontrôlables frissons. On enleva hâtivement nos pantalons en s'embrassant langoureusement. Je savais comment il fallait faire, c'était pas vraiment compliqué.J'inversais les positions, me trouvant sur sa chute de rein à couper le souffle. Je passais doucement ma main sur son corps arrivant à sa culotte grise. Elle rougit, cachant sa tête dans un coussin. Je la baissai pour bugger moi aussi. Je n'avais jamais vu une fille toute nue en vrai. Je la caressais délicatement avant de rentrer un doigt assez réticent, grimaçant au liquide s'écoulant dessus. Je ne fis pas attention en l'entendant gémir de plaisir et se cambrant. J'en rajoutais un deuxième avant de les bouger rapidement, exécutant des va-et-vient finissant par des mouvements de ciseaux. Elle reprit sa respiration saccadée en me regardant. Mon caleçon tomba à terre rejoignant le reste de nos vêtements.

"Euh...tu as des préservatifs?

-Il y en a pas besoin non? Je suis vierge et tu es stérile...

-Ah oui tu as raison...tu me dis si je te fais mal surtout..."

Elle mit ses jambes sur ma taille en l'amenant contre moi. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou en caressant mes cheveux. Je la pénétrai le plus délicatement possible, rentrant centimètre par centimètre . J'attendis qu'elle se décrispe en flattant ses formes. Les parois entre mon sexe se desserrent et je commençai à bouger assez gêné et peu habitué. On gémissait à l'unisson la vision troublait , le corps prit d'incontrôlables spasmes et le regard dans les étoiles. Elle se mouvait sous moi en donnant des légers coups de bassin. On ne tarda pas à succomber et jouir dans un cri. Je me sortis avant de m'écrouler sur son lit, le souffle court. Alnia vient se coller contre mon torse pour venir me câliner.

"Dis tu resteras toujours avec moi? me demanda t-elle

-Bien sûr! On pourra refaire des bébés ensemble?

-Oui! Bonne nuit mon geek.

-Bonne nuit ma Aru."

Et on s'endormit comme deux bienheureux, l'un contre l'autre . Les jambes entrelacées, corps contre corps, les bras sur le dos de l'autre . Que demander de mieux? J'avais trouvé une petite copine, mon amoureuse, mon âme -soeur, je t'avais trouvé toi...

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Voilà! En espérant que cela t'ai plus!_

 _Bonne soirée_

 _Bisous bisous_


End file.
